Once Upon a Sith Child
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: A great disturbance was felt. A great desire for revenge...Vader finds 5 year old Leia in a pool of her mother's blood. And her desire for revenge prompts him to train her.
1. Fear Leads to Anger

Hello! Well, I SHOULD be finishing up my other fanfics...BUUUT I wanted to type this. I was reading some of those Vader-Finds-Leia-and-Trains-Her-to-be-Evil fanfics and I was thinking 'Leia's so strong willed. Would she REALLY turn THAT easily?' So then I was thinking of the reasons she would access the Dark Side and out popped this little story. (BTW, I haven't read EVERY fanfic like that, so this might have been done already. If so, I apologize.)

This is only the prologue type thing. It's to get people's attention. The next chapter will explain this one and then it'll continue from there.

I Also understand that there are going to be a LOT of inconsistancies in my fanfic. I'm not a Star Wars guru, in fact I come no where near it. I am researching, though, because I WANT to be a guru. But I have a LOOONG way to go. And I also know (or think) the Death Star wasn't done when Leia was five. But it's more of a writer's convenience, so please, just go with it.

Anyways, this is another Dark!Leia fanfic, but with a sligh twist. Please review and tell me what you think! (The first chap is in Vader's POV. They won't ALL be like that.)

* * *

I had been aboard the Death Star when I felt it. It was the first real disturbance in the Force I had felt in a long time and the most powerful one I had ever felt. Even my Master was curious who could be strong enough to cause such a rift. And of course, I was sent to determine who this person was and, if they were Jedi, kill them.

After roaming all the core worlds, I headed east and felt it again. I was certain of the origin. Alderaan.

I arrived in a fair amount of time and was quite surprised when no one came to greet me. I didn't care to be greeted, but it had become somewhat tradition any time I came to a planet, and Alderaan always kept to that tradition.

I focused. The disturbance was long gone, but there was still a bitter aftertaste. This was definitely the origin. I tilted my head a little to the side. If I'm correct, and I'm ALWAYS correct, the wave of energy came from the Alderaan Palace.

How was that possible? Bail Organa had no sensitivity to the Force and neither did his wife. Their daughter, I'm not so sure of. I have only seen her once and she was very young, barely walking. I doubt it, though anything was possible at this point.

Upon arriving at the Palace, I was mildly surprised. Three bodies guarded the doors, albeit not very well seeing as they were dead. I stepped past them and found more bodies inside. What had happened here?

I followed my senses to where the energy had first been let out. More bodies littered the floor. Blood flooded around in pools. I took note of several women, most of whom were half naked, all dead, and blood pooled around them. Then my eyes wandered to the small child sitting by the bed. Her hair was messy, but it's obvious that at some point in time it had been wrapped around the sides of her head in twin buns. She was covered head to toe in blood, as if she had been rolling around in it. Her clothes were tattered. And her head was bowed. Anyone else could have assumed her dead.

But I knew she was alive. And I could feel her desire for revenge, burning stronger than that of my own.

* * *

Okay, I understand it's not the best...but I'm bad at prologues. I really wanted to type more, but I told myself no! I'm going to retype this in another perspective elabroatly. The next chapter will explain what had happened.

So, go one and press that little Review button and tell me what you think!


	2. Anger Leads to Hate

Hey! I got two reviews! YAAAY!! That makes me sooo happy!

**FallonFallon**: Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so. Vader's point of view is very hard to write...so I was REALLY hoping people wouldn't mind how it turned out.

**ILDV**: Thank you! I hope this chapter is as interesting as the last...

And thank you to anyone who read this!

Well, here's the next chapter...**I warn you now, it's very graphic at the end.** I really don't like writing rape scenes, in fact, I kept procrastinating on it. But it's necessary for you as the reader to see exactly what young Leia saw. It's what drives her to become stronger.

And I'm sorry if I wrote five year old Leia wierd. I haven't been around any five year old princesses, so I don't know exactly how she would have acted, but I can see her being mature for only five and yet childish at the same time. Well, I hope you all like this chapter and I apologize if it's written badly...

* * *

It had been another average day for the young Princess Leia Organa. She woke up early, as usual, put on in her usual white gown, sat impatiently as her hairdresser piled her long brown locks on her head, and waited for her mother and father to finish getting ready. Today, Bail Organa and his wife Breha had promised their young daughter that they'd take her to the National Museum of Alderaanian Cultures, a place she had wanted to visit for a while. And since her fifth birthday was nearing, they figured they could spare the time to take her.

She had run around the museum enthusiastically, reading about each culture and mostly about their different forms of art. Little Leia had always been unnaturally interested in art and loved learning about different cultures.

Her parents smiled at her enthusiasm. Leia also had another fascination, one her parents weren't so keen about, and that was speeder bikes. She loved looking at them and could tell you every part of one. But she was much too young to ride one. And her parents wished she'd be much too young forever. They were terrified at the thought of her riding one. It's not that they had no confidence in her abilities; they were just very overprotective of her and worried about her often. Especially since she already got into enough trouble around the palace.

So this less than average, yet still somehow average day finally came to an end. Breha cooked a wonderful homemade meal, one of Leia's favorites, and the three sat down together to eat. They chatted about politics, a subject that Breha and Bail loved and Leia found mildly entertaining, and art, a subject that all three enjoyed.

After dinner, Breha began washing dishes, but one of the palace servants took over the job.

"Thank you, Sulbe." Breha smiled at the young woman.

"Come on my little Princess." Bail smiled and scooped up his daughter. She giggled and playfully struggled to get away from him.

"Help me, Mama! The monster's got me!" She cried out and began banging her small fists on her father's back. Her mother just grinned as Bail growled and began nibbling at his daughter's toes. Leia shrieked and giggled and tried her hardest not to kick her father in the mouth, but it was very difficult.

Luckily for both of them, Breha snatched the small girl away from her father and began carrying her to her room.

"Now Bail, you can play with her tomorrow. But right now I believe our little Leia has stayed up way past her bedtime."

"Mommy, I'm a Princess; I shouldn't have a bedtime…" And as soon as she said this, her mouth widened in a long yawn.

"When the Princess is almost five years old, yes she should. Plus, I believe yawning is your body's way of saying you need sleep."

"Nuh-uh. I read somewhere that scientists still don't know why we yawn, but it doesn't always mean we're tired…" Breha smiled at her daughter. Only five and she was already correcting her parents.

"Well, just because that's true doesn't necessarily mean you DON'T need sleep. Now, no more arguing. We'll tell you a bedtime story and then it's time for you to sleep." The young girl sighed in defeat.

"Okay…"

Leia never got the chance to hear what kind of story her parents would have for her this night. Almost immediately upon arriving in her room, blaster shots and screams of pain and fear rang through the palace in melodious harmony. Breha was barely able to shove her beloved daughter under the bed before a group of seven men burst through the door. They weren't wearing their helmets and their armor was only half on, but it was apparent who they were.

"Stormtroopers?" Bail pulled out his own blaster and aimed. "What are you doing here?"

Leia bit deep into her hand to keep from screaming as her dear father was shot down in cold blood. He was given no warning, no explanation, nothing. Blood gushed from the gaping hole in his abdomen and his eyes stared open in shock.

Breha screamed out, grabbed her husband's blaster, and blindly fired it. She managed to hit two of the troopers, killing one and injuring the other, before the blaster was snatched out of her hands and she was pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!" She flailed her arms around, hoping to hit one of them hard. The smallest of the group squatted behind her and held her arms down as two others easily ripped through her clothes.

'Mommy!' Leia was too focused on her mother to notice the blood dripping from her mouth. She had almost bitten through her index finger trying to keep from screaming. She had no idea what was going on, no five year old would, but she knew it was something very unpleasant. Tears streamed down both mother and daughter's faces in perfect synchronization.

Blood flowed freely as one of the troopers thrust in and out while another relentlessly groped her. Leia hadn't a clue how long they defiled her mother, but it felt like it was forever. By this time she was shaking so bad she feared it was a permanent thing. She had never witnessed such a vile act and it scared her that anyone was capable of it. She didn't know what the thrusting was, but she certainly did cringe when one of the stormtroopers shoved the thing in her mother's mouth. It didn't look all that appetizing and young Leia couldn't imagine why one would do such a thing. But she did almost cheer when her mother bit down HARD and the guy yelped in immense pain. It was just like her mom to fight back.

However this did earn her a hard slap across her cheek, one that drew blood. Leia's teeth once again clamped over her index finger. How long would this torment go on? She knew this couldn't be pleasant for her mother. Why didn't they just kill her and be done with it? Or was that the point? What did the Royal Palace ever do to these men to earn such torment?

'Mommy…'

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally ended it. Another trooper let out what Leia thought was a pained gasp and then gave the order "Kill her." Leia's heart stopped at those words. She knew they were coming, she had known the whole time her mother was going to die. But hearing them sent her into another bout of shakes as she squeezed her eyes shut.

But something made her open them again. She stared directly into her mother's eyes and her mother stared into hers. Breha forced a smile and mouthed the unforgettable words 'I'm…sorry…' Leia whimpered as one of the blasters was brought rather ungracefully down upon her mother's skull again and again until blood spattered the walls and her limp form was all that remained.

'No! Mommy! Daddy!' Cries threatened to escape her throat, but she held them back as best as she could. Her mother saved her; no point in getting caught. But it was too late.

"Lookie what we got here. Another little plaything. Come on, doll." Leia tried to crawl as far away from them as she could, but as she was doing so, one of the troopers grabbed her ankle and dragged her out. Each of the men leered down at her and she shivered.

"Oh, come on guys. She's a pipsqueak, only three at best."

"I'm not small! And I'm turning five in a week!" Leia knew she was in danger, but her anger always had gotten the best of her. Plus, anger kept her from being terrified.

"Oh, she's got spunk." They laughed and Leia felt her anger rise.

"Let me go! You have no right doing this to the Princess of Alderaan!"

"You think you have power in this situation. No. We have the power. We'll let you go if we want to. But since you, heh, 'commanded' us to, I don't think we will."

Leia shook in anger and disgust as a tongue slid out and across her cheek. The troopers laughed again.

"You think THAT was bad. You saw what happened to your mommy, didn't you?" The Princess's eyes widened. She still didn't understand exactly what they had done, but she didn't want it done to her.

"PUT ME DOOOWN!!" She struggled and shrieked and did manage to get away. But she only got as far as the door before they caught her again. Just as they did her mother, strong hands tore easily through thin fabric.

'You killed my father for no reason! You defiled my mother and then killed her. You killed all of my nannies. I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!'

A huge light flashed, burning an angry red, and the next thing Leia knew, she was facedown on the ground. She shakily pulled herself up and examined the scene. The troopers, all seven that had entered the room, lay dead scattered around the floor. The ones that had killed her mother and tried to kill her were all mutilated beyond recognition. Leia's small stomach did a flip and she resisted the urge to vomit. Blood lined the floors, walls, and ceiling. She was covered in the sticky red substance.

She looked down and examined herself. The troopers hadn't completely undressed her, but her clothes were torn and tattered.

Hardly noticing the pain in her legs, she half crawled, half limped weakly over to her mother's body.

"Mo…mmy…" She pulled her mother's limp for closer to her, placing her head in her lap and stroking her hair. "I'm…sorry…"

And for the first time since the troopers arrived, she let herself cry. Her wails could be heard throughout the entire palace. It was a shame no one was left alive to hear her melancholy music.

* * *

So...what'd you think? Too graphic? Not graphic enough? Horribly written? Gross? I'm sure. But as I said before. I needed a reason for Leia to become evil and here it is. I realized half way through two things. One, Leia PROBABLY should have been a bit older, maybe seven. Buut, I don't feel like changing it...And two, this probably would have been more powerful if it was written in Leia's point of view. But I was almost done and I didn't want to retype it...Besides, it KIND of is written from her POV. It's more written in third person but focuses on her. I guess...I DON'T KNOW...

Well, please review and tell me what you think!!


	3. Hate Leads to the Darkside

Hello, everyone! I have finally updated again! I've been working on this chapter for a few days and I hope it meets your expectations.

**Meresger**: Thank you for the review! Hmm, I don't know how Dexter would feel about this since a child almost gets raped. You know how he is when it comes to kids. He gets even more psychotic than he already is. But I ADORED reading that! It's such a compliment that my fictional hero might like this. (Yes, I LOOOOVE Dexter! He's awesome!!)

**Darkvampirewitch**: Thanks for your review! It is amazing. Once again, I feel maybe she should be a bit older, but it's too late now to change her age. But she will eventually know that Vader's her father. I have lots of plans for that. T'is going to be quite amusing. And possibly sad...hmmm...But it's for later.

**ready.aim.fire333**: Thank you for your review as well. I despise rape as well, but it serves to be a great motivater for becomming stronger. Plus it's just depressing. Makes for a great angst story...I hope my fic does turn out decent. There are so many fics like this, so it's a bit of a challenge for me. But I wanted something where it's not just like 'Oh, I'm your dad.' 'Cool. I wanna be like you! Let's go train.' Not saying that all the other fics are like that and I'm certainly not saying that they're bad. I'm just saying I wanted to write something where there's a deep rooted reasoning for her turn.

**ILDV**: Yes it was. And it was even harder to write, especially since I don't condone rape nor do I enjoy reading expicet rape scenes. Well, this chapter should be a bit easier to read. It doesn't really have anything hardcore, unless you consider an out-of-character Vader hardcore...Heh heh.

So, as I said, Vader's a little out of character. But I can justify it as 1) I'm the authoress; I can put Vader in a frilly pink tutu and have him twirl around singing Brittney Spears if I wanted and all you could do is flame me. MWAHAHA! God that's a SCAAARY thought. Okay, how about we DON'T! And 2) Given the circumstances and what he's trying to do, he might act like this. Plus it has only been five years since Ani was locked away.

So enough of my UNGODLY long ramblings that I doubt anyone reads anyways. On to the story!

* * *

Vader took his time in waking the young child. It had been a few days since her initial outburst and he wasn't sure how worn out she was. Plus, it was obvious something terrible had occurred here. He figured she could use the rest.

So he decided to use this time by exploring the Palace. He had first noticed the limp form of Bail Organa. He was placed near the doorway and there was a huge, circular wound in his abdomen.

Vader made the assumption that the woman lying next to the young girl was Bail's wife Breha. He had met her briefly two or three times, but he never really memorized her features.

He roamed the rest of the Palace and was almost appalled at how many bodies lined the floors. Almost. He wondered the reason for the bloodbath. Someone wanting revenge? An order from the Empire that he was unaware of? Or maybe it was a group of thugs who just wanted some…fun.

Vader hadn't any idea how killing all these people could be fun. Sure he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. But he never ENJOYED killing people. He did it because he had to. His Master told him to. There were a few he did enjoy terminating, though. But those mostly consisted of scum. They were pirates, thieves, or rapists who deserved the punishment he dealt them. He never liked killing innocents, though.

Hours passed and he eventually found himself back in what he assumed was the girl's room. He glanced around the room, past all the blood and death, and noticed the room of a small child. A few toys littered the ground in piles. A clothes hamper was filled with a few white dresses just like the tattered one the child wore along with a few other articles of clothing. Her book shelf, on the other hand, was piled high with a large assortment of books. She had everything ranging from your average children's stuff to books on art and politics. And she even had a book about the old Clone Wars. He even noticed a book on Speeder Bikes and wondered if the girl was interested in them or if she just had a book on them.

"Who..?" Vader's head snapped to the girl in the corner. Her eyes seemed torn on whether to be wide in shock and fear, or narrowly glaring at the man standing before her. Vader was indifferent either way.

He walked over to where she sat and just stood there. Her question was a difficult one to answer. He could say he was Lord Vader and she'd either shrink back in fear or not know what he meant, depending on how she was raised. But he wasn't sure if he should or not. So instead he just waited for her to speak again.

"Who are you?" The child's voice was raspy and she practically had to force herself to speak. "Are you here to kill me? You gonna do to me what they did to Mommy?"

Vader slightly twitched. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the question the girl asked him. He could assume what had gone on here, but truth be told, he was far from sure. But he was curious.

"And what exactly did they do to your mother, child?" The girl just sat there, her huge brown doe eyes staring straight at him.

"Not sure, really. All I know is that it didn't look fun. Not like the games Daddy and I played. They tried to kill me, too. But a big light flashed and they fell to the floor, like that. They haven't moved since."

Vader searched the girl's memories. It seemed as though she'd normally have a strong natural block on them, but right now she was much too weak. Vader's results were some extremely unpleasant images. He recoiled in disgust at the thought of what those men could do to a helpless five-year-old girl. Vader glanced at the girl again.

"What is your name?" Normally she'd be more reluctant to tell someone such important information. After all, there were many who wished for her death. But now, she didn't much care.

"Leia Organa. I am, well, was the Princess of Alderaan." Her deep chocolate eyes teared up once more, but she refused to let this man see her cry anymore than she already had.

'So this is the Princess? The child almost literally has seen hell and she survived. And she's still very young. She could prove to be an asset.'

"Well, Princess, you don't have to worry anymore. I was too late to save your parents, but I am pleased to see you still alive. We shall give them a proper burial then decide what to do with you." In truth, Vader cared nothing that her parents were gone aside from it causing a riff between the Empire and Alderaan. But he had to comfort the child, or more, he had to convince her he meant her no harm. Just as Palpatine had fed his ego so long ago, he would seduce the girl by feeding into her childish need for support and approval.

The girl just stayed silent. Vader stared her down, unsure of what to say. He never had been all that great when it came to children.

She finally spoke. "You're not gonna kill me?"

"I have no intentions of ending your life." She sniffled, wiped tears from her eyes, and stood. She wobbled on her feet and the next thing Vader knew, the petite child was wrapped around him, crying hysterically. Vader hadn't a clue what to do, so he just let her cling to him and cry. He offered no comforting words, no soft gestures, nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity to Vader, the young girl removed herself from his waist.

"Sorry." She vigorously rubbed tears from her eyes. Her face was flushed, both from crying and for what a fool she had made of herself in front of this complete stranger. "I should be stronger…" The tears struggled to break free again.

"No. You are doing quite well for someone your age. Cry all you need." Leia shook her head.

"We should cremate them. It's proper to honor the dead. Leaving them here…it's wrong." She sounded so mature for being so young, but then again, what she had just been through was something one must be mature to survive.

So Vader did as the young girl wished. He sent a message to his Master briefly describing the mess that occurred and promised a full report once he finished. Then he announced the tragedy to the people of Alderaan. They held a funeral honoring the former Queen of Alderaan and her beloved husband. They also burned the servants nearby, honoring their brave attempts at protecting the Princess.

Vader had stayed much longer than he desired on the beautiful planet. He had also formed a small bond with the former Princess. He learned she was to be taken in by her best friend's family. He thought of ways to get her to come with him, but he could think of nothing that didn't sound suspicious. So he just continued acting as a father figure to the girl in hopes that she'd ask to stay with him instead. If that didn't work, well he had ideas.

"Lord Vader, I'm sorry to say, but the 22-B Nightfalcon is so the best speeder bike! It's one of the fastest in the galaxy." Vader sighed.

"One of the fastest. The 74-Z Imperial speeder is much faster. However, I will not disagree that the Nightfalcon is a high-quality bike."

"Humph! I think the Nightfalcon is so much better than those pathetic 74-Z bikes!"

"Then sadly, you do not know as much about bikes as I had previously assumed." Leia's mouth gaped open.

"Whaaat? I certainly do too know about the bikes! Mommy and Daddy have told me so much about them!" Her cheeks puffed out and she gave him a look that clearly said, 'Just try to challenge what my parents have told me!' Vader chuckled. He surprised even himself with the gesture, but the child was too much for him.

"Your parents can tell you all you want to hear, but it is not the same as reading it for yourself."

"Yeah, well, I'm not all that great at reading. I CAN read, but sometimes I need help." Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. She was five and a Princess; she should know perfectly well how to read. But to be honest, reading was a challenge for her. She enjoyed it more than anything, but it was hard for her eyes to stay focused. They always jumped from sentence to sentence.

"Don't worry yourself too much over the issue. You'll perfect your reading ability soon enough."

"I wonder if I ever will. I miss Mommy and Daddy." Her eyes traveled to the ground and she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her. Vader, who had actually sort of actually came to like the child, was at a loss for what to do. He WANTED to comfort her, or at least the part of him that was Anakin wanted to. But as Vader, that just seemed so out of character, even if he WAS trying to bring her over to the Dark side. But there was something about this girl, a familiarity. She was unnaturally strong, even for a Princess. What five-year-old witnesses what she did and still WANTS to go on living? He admired her strength, for he knew as Anakin he would not have been nearly as strong as her.

So he allowed Anakin out again; it had only been five years since Vader locked the other half of him away. One arm awkwardly weaved itself around the Princess's shoulders. She jumped slightly, but settled right back down. In fact, she leaned into his embrace. She nuzzled herself into the crook of his arm and soon fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his respirator.

* * *

So what'd ya think? I know it's a bit out of character, well VERY out of character, but he's trying to draw her to his side. And what better way to do that than pretend you adore the kid. It's like what Palpatine did. Only Vader will eventually sort of kind of care about Leia. And you know, Vader's not pure evil, uncaring, and unfeeling. He just took a wrong turn in the path of life and feels he can not turn back. So it's not too unbelievable for him to act this way...Heh, me repeatedly trying to justify my horrible chapter. :)

About the speeder bikes, I KNEW I should have gotten that book on vehicles when I was at the store. But no..I opted for another book. Sigh. The internet has virtually no information on the different types of bikes. Originally, they were to be talking about parts of a bike, but I could find NOTHING of that sort. So instead they have a horribly written discussion on two types of bikes I managed to find minute information about...

Well, review and tell me what you think!


	4. Love Leads to Possession

Hello, all!I am so sorry this has taken as long as it has to get out. I've been up in Atlanta with a friend and didn't have much time to write.

**ILDV**: I'm so very glad you liked that chapter! Yay! I like writing Vader, but it's hard to keep him in character. But I think if he were in a situation like this, he'd probably act somewhat like this. And this chapter is filled with more cuteness as well, so I hope you like it just as much.

**Davek86**: Short? Short? If you think these chapters are short, go read my other fics. THEY'RE short. But I can see where you're coming from. I know they're a bit short, but sometimes, I reach a certain point and it just feels wrong to keep typing. I don't know. But, I am glad you like this. I'll try to update as often as I can, because, even if the chapters are short, if I update often, it'll be the same as having long chapters...maybe...

**Meresger:** Hmm...I understand where you're coming from, but I still disagree. Anakin had anger issues. I myself am like that. When I get angry, I become almost uncontrollable. That's how Ani was. He'd get angry and do stupid things, like trying to kill Padme, but he regretted that later. He may enjoy killing certain people, but I don't think he's a sadist who goes, "Yay, torture! Kill, kill, kill." I think it's more like, "Well, my Master says I have to kill these people, so I guess I will." What makes me think all this was the fact that Luke 'was right'. Luke believed there was still good in his father and eventually, he turned out to be right. But I guess we'll have to agree to disagree, though, huh? :) And yes, Dexter would see some similarity. He and Leia could even be friends! Hehe!

**Darkvampirewitch**: Aww! I appreciate your concern. But you needn't worry. This will continue for as long as I have ideas. Actually, though, I think of Meresger's comments more of constructive criticism than anything. He (Or she. Sorry...) has presented his views in a mannerly way and has even explained them. To me, this is someone making his opinions about something he likes, but disagrees with. And that's fine with me. If everyone in this world agreed with everyone else, it'd be a very BORING world. I also do ADORE your references to all the great authors I heroworship! I squeed when I read Homer and Shakespeare. Yay-ness. :P

So, yes, thanks to everyone else who reads this, but doesn't review! I'm very happy to see that people actually like this, since it's a story that has been done often. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint y'all!

* * *

Pampering the girl had accomplished exactly what it was meant to do. When Vader told Leia he was leaving, she protested, saying she wanted to stay with him.

"I've got nothing left except you." The twin ponytails her hair was pulled back in shook with her head.

"You have your friend." Vader had to act as though he hadn't planned this the whole time.

"It's not the same. 'Sides, I like you better. Mal is a good friend, but she has other friends, too. And we tend to fight a lot anyways. Winter was my best friend. But she…." Leia stopped. She forced back tears and continued. "She was in the Palace when…everyone was killed."

"I see. So what DO you want to do?"

Small shoulders shrugged.

"Don't know. Well, I do. But I doubt…" She looked up at him, her large brown eyes pleading. "Can…I stay with you? I-I won't get in the way. I promise! I'll be quiet as a Boga. Of course, I'll definitely be smaller than one…"

"Are you sure you want to stay with me? Others have told you stories of what I'm capable of, what I do. Do you want to stay with a murderer?"

Leia's eyes filled with tears.

"A murderer to some. A savior to me. No one checked the Palace for days. Probably no one ever would have. But you did. And you provided a funeral for them. You've treated me like an equal; we've even gotten into debates about Speeder Bikes. You saved me. And if that's not enough to convince you, then how about revenge? I want revenge for what those monsters did. I want to bring them the same pain they brought me."

Vader almost suppressed his grin before he realized she couldn't see it.

"You do realize that you can never get revenge against the exact people who did this. You've already killed them."

"I know. But that doesn't stop the urge." Her fists clenched in anger. She waited a moment or two before unclenching them. "So, how 'bout it? Can I stay with you?"

Vader sat silently for a few minutes, pretending to run the options through his head.

"You may, but under three conditions. One: You will begin your studies the moment we arrive on the Death Star. You will learn at least four different languages and be schooled in all cultures. We will also begin basic training in combat. Two: When I think you are ready, I will begin training you in the Force. You will become skilled and will learn the ways of both Jedi and Sith. And three: You will obey me when I tell you to do something. You will not question my authority nor will you listen to anyone else, especially not the Emperor, unless I specifically say so. Do you understand?" Leia cocked her head to the side and then slowly nodded. "Do you still wish to stay with me?" Her head bobbed up and down vigorously.

"So, when do we leave, Master?"

"Master?"

"Yes, Master. I may not have been taught much in the way of Jedi, but I do know that that's how you refer to one who is training you. And you will soon be training me. That means you are my Master. Unless there's something else you prefer me call you. I could stick with Lord Vader, if you prefer." Leia's eyes were wider than normal, as if she was afraid she had offended him.

"Whatever you feel most comfortable with." Leia grinned and subconsciously, she held her chin up proudly. She didn't know much about the Dark Lord (though she had been learning), but she did know he usually didn't give someone permission to call him whatever they wanted to.

"Then Master it is." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"We shall leave tomorrow. Gather anything you wish to bring with you. You needn't bring your entire wardrobe; we can stop somewhere else for new clothes."

"Okay, Master. I'll be back in a little while." She ran back towards the Palace without looking back.

Vader sighed. What was he getting himself into? Was this really such a good idea? If his Master disapproved of the idea, what would become of the girl? Truth be told, he was growing quite fond of her. She reminded him of the one he longed to hold again.

Sometime that next morning, Vader found the girl sitting outside his room, her head bowed and a large bag beside her. He nudged her gently and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh. Master, it's just you." She sighed in relief. Vader noticed dry tears staining her cheeks and wondered if she had had another nightmare. Before he could ask, her eyes closed and her smile widened and she let out a cheerful, "Good morning!"

"Good morning…" Vader wasn't used to such a phrase, but he decided to humor the child. "Why are you sitting out here?"

"You were already asleep. And when I asked someone about the door, they said it was best for a brat like me to not disturb you. So I just sat against the wall, waiting, and I s'ppose I fell asleep."

Brat? Someone dared call her a brat? Vader hadn't realized just how fond of this child he was becoming, but the overprotective surge that rushed through him that moment gave him an idea. And somehow, he knew that with this attachment, came dreadful consequences.

"Is that so? Excuse me a moment." Vader swiftly made his way past the Princess and into another room. Leia tried to follow him, but the door shut before she even reached it.

After a good twenty minutes, Leia sighed for the third time. This was getting really boring really fast. A few more minutes passed before she decided knocking on the door was better than being bored and not knowing what to do.

So she knocked. And knocked again. Her small knuckles rapped the metal door relentlessly for another five minutes before she decided she was, once again, getting nowhere fast.

She sighed. "Master, may I come in?"

No answer. Really! What could possibly be taking so long?

She heard a low grumbling and her eyes widened a bit as her cheeks flushed. She was hungry. She briefly wondered if her Master would be angry if she ran off to find some food then realized he ditched her so he CAN'T be angry.

She made her way down the hall and a flight of stairs. She looked around. She wasn't familiar with this place. It was a miniature palace built specially for members of the Empire if the ever came down. Leia had never been in here previously. Her father said she was to never explore this place. So she left it alone.

She currently wished that she had done some previous exploring. She was lucky that she found Vader's room, but then again, someone who called himself Tarkin had pointed her here.

"Now, if I lived here, where would I keep the food?" She mused aloud. She began walking again, looking from side to side for some sort of hint. She wouldn't have bothered, but she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. And she didn't eat very much then.

"Where is i-" One minute, she was walking straight and looking left; the next, she found herself knocked over on the floor. "Ow!" Her hands rubbed the sore spot on her head; she had run it right into something very hard.

"S-sorry…." She glanced up and her eyes snapped open. Standing above her was one of those monsters in white. Her eyes narrowed and her body shook in rage and fear.

"What's a little brat like you doing down here? Looking for trouble?" Leia growled and shot to her feet. Her back straight and eyes focused ahead, she began walking right past the man.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't even answered me." A gloved hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder firmly. She flinched in pain and glared up at him.

"Let me go." Her voice was dangerously low.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice was inquisitive. Something told Leia that this man meant her no real harm, but that didn't matter to her. Anyone who associated themselves with the monsters that killed her parents deserved her hatred.

"I said let me go."

Instead of doing what she asked, he spun her around so she was facing him. His grasp on her shoulder tightened and she winced.

"Children don't tell me what to do. Understand?" She glared up at him and spat.

"I'll do whatever I want. Understand?" Her gaze was unwavering. There was a tinge of fear in her eyes, but the anger out burned that fear.

Using his free hand, the trooper wiped the spit off his helmet. He then shoved Leia hard into the wall. She gasped, both in surprise and minor pain.

"Children also should respect those who are older than them."

"I respect those who earn my respect. Now, kindly let go of me." He laughed at her.

"What compels you to think that I'd ever listen to a pipsqueak like you?" He pulled out his blaster. "Now, I'll repeat myself. What were you doing down here?"

She shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, implying that she wasn't going to answer him. His fists clinched and he jabbed the blaster into her stomach.

"Don't make me repeat myself AGAIN." The blaster was pressed deeper into her abdomen.

"If you must know, I was only down here to get food!" Leia hated giving in, but this hurt. And really, what she was doing was nothing top secret. She was just a hungry child trying to satisfy her stomach's demands.

He laughed again. "Food? What makes you think there's food down here?"

She glared at him. "Stop mocking me. I was hungry. I followed the hallway and found stairs. I went down them. Then I bumped into you. Now, will you let me go?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me this in the first place?"

"Because it's none of your business. And I don't HAVE to tell you anything. And I hate your kind for what they did to me!" By now tears were streaming down her cheeks and every word she uttered was filled with more malice than one could imagine from a child so small.

"Just for future reference, if someone asks you a question, whether it's their business or not, you answer them. Okay?" He completely ignored her last statement. Either that or had no comment for it. Her eyes remained fixed on his helmet.

"I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to." The trooper glared, not that Leia could see this, and backhanded her.

"And who told you this?" He had his hand poised to slap her again when suddenly a black glove wrapped itself tightly around his wrist and jerked it down. Leia heard a snapping noise as the tropper screamed in pain and his knees gave out on him.

"I believe that would be me." The quite respirator made his voice even more menacing.

"Lord Vader!" The trooper gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Vader let go of the man's wrist. He raised his hand and half closed it. Leia didn't know what he was doing until the trooper began sputtering and gasping for air.

Leia knew deep down that she should stop Vader. But instead she just stood there and stared, her dark eyes glazed over in sick pleasure. Vader noticed this and was silently thankful that he wouldn't have to destroy any of her morals seeing as she now no longer cared. Everyone she loved was dead. She did still care about others, but with enough training, especially starting off with Stormtroopers, she would learn not to care about who she killed. She would be perfect. She would be his.

Just as the trooper thought he was done for, Vader's grip loosened, but only enough to let small amounts of oxygen through.

"This girl is under my supervision. She is permitted to go anywhere she likes. She is permitted to do anything she wants. If she tells you to do something, acts as though I gave the order myself. You will treat her with the utmost respect and you will never again lay a hand on her. Understand?"

The trooper was shocked to say the least, but his head weakly moved up and down.

"Y-yes, Lord Vader." Vader dropped him instantly. He gasped for air, trying to calm down his oxygen deprived lungs.

"You're not going to kill him, Master?"

"No. I believe he has learned his lesson. Besides, I need a living example of what happens to those who mistreat you." Vader's eerie emphasis on 'living' sent a small shudder down Leia's spine and she realized just then where her Master had been this whole time.

"Now that this has been cleared up, was there a reason you were down here in the first place?" Leia's stomach growled again and Vader nodded his understanding. Leia's face went a pale shade of pink.

"I'm hungry…" She said sheepishly.

"I see. Well, then, shall we find you some food?" Leia nodded happily. She smiled sincerely at the black clad man whom everyone else feared and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his.

Yes. She would be his. And only his.

* * *

So, what'd y'all think? I wanted Leia to have another bad run in with a Stormtrooper, but at the same time, I do realize that not ALL troopers are as vile as those from the second chapter.

Leia and Vader's relationship is developing! Yay! He's becoming possessive of her and she's always liked him. He saved her. If nothing else, think of it sort of kind of as a Stockholm Syndrome type thing. But not exactly. I don't know. Leia knows he's an evil man, but he's always been kind to her, so she likes him.

Anyways, I hope y'all liked this! And I do hope to receive some reviews! (Hinthintnudgenudge) Heh. Until next time!


	5. Possession Leads to Obsession

Hello, again! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry about that. I've had some baaad drama going on lately, so I haven't been in the mood to type, but I've been trying to cheer myself up. And what better way to do that then to take myself into my own little world of fanficcy-ness. So, yes, you finally get an update. Whoot! This isn't the best thing I've written, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less.

**ILDV**: Yay, thank you so much!I'm glad you like the possessiveness. I, personally, am qiute fond of possessive relationships in fiction. Therefore, I'm writing Vader and Leia's as possessive! Yay! I don't know how it's going to turn out later. I have idea, but I don't know how much people would like those ideas...

**ready.aim.fire333**: I know she talks wierd and mature...I should have made her older. I haven't been around a five-year-old in a long time, so it's hard for me to picture exactly how they'd talk. But somehow, I do see Leia being more mature than her age suggests...Or maybe that's just because I screwed up. I do wish she was older, but, hopefully, within the next chapter or so, I can do a time skip. Just a year or so, maybe...But, yes, he does want to use her to overthrow Palpatine. That and, well, I just like writing a possessive Vader. It's neat. And it's his daughter! Granted, he doesn't know that. But still.

Well, I hope you guys like this next chapter! (Oh, and I actually did a bit of research on the Ewokese thing. Tis very interesting.)

* * *

"Chu, Fic, Chim…Hoji…" Leia squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. "Ummm…I…" She sighed. "I don't remember…"

"N'la."

"Duh! Oh, I so knew that! How could I forget? Argh!"

"Don't worry about it, Little One. Learning a new language is never easy." Vader was always quick to praise the girl.

"Yes, but you said Ewokese was an easy language to learn." Leia protested, tears burning at her eyes.

"Yes, it is an easier language, but that doesn't stop it from still being another language that you're not familiar with."

She sighed again. "If you say so…"

Leia continued her memorization of Ewok numbers, getting mixed up every now and then. After a few more hours passed, she slammed the book down and glared fiercely at it.

"I don't mean to be rude, Master, but can we consider ourselves done with this lesson. My head hurts and I'm sleepy." 'And mad' But she kept this to herself.

"As you wish, Little One."

"Thank you." She got up, bowed and ran back to the room she claimed as hers. She had been on this ship for a standard week and she was already homesick. As soon as Vader had decided she could come, they set off for the adventure of a lifetime. She vaguely wondered if anyone missed her on Alderaan.

She plopped down on her oversized, fluffy bed, reached under her pillow, and pulled out a small book. She opened it to a blank page and began reciting.

"Dear Diary,

It's me again. Of course, you knew that. My studies have been really annoying. Master says it'll get easier as time goes on, but it's been a week and I STILL don't know the Ewokese numbers! It makes me so mad! I wanna stab something. I can't wait until we begin my physical training. Then I can start punching and kicking things. That'll help." She sighed.

"Daddy always said I should control my anger. But Master says I can use it to defeat my enemies. I don't get it. But then again, I don't get Master. At all. He's so confusing. He's always nice to me, but I've heard so many stories about how mean he can be. I've heard that he's killed a lot of people. If so, why did he take me in? Why am I different? I guess I'll have to ask him, won't I?

I miss Alderaan so much. I really wish Mommy and Daddy were here. But if they were, I wouldn't be with Master. I don't know anymore…Anyways, I'm sleepy. I'll be back tomorrow night, as always! Leia Organa signing off."

She smiled and closed the book, placing it back under her pillow.

"I wonder what Master has planned for me tomorrow…" She laid down and stared at the ceiling until her droopy eyes carried her off into dreamland.

-

"Wake up, Child." Vader knocked on her door twice before letting it slide open. As every morning, the young former Princess was splayed out so ungracefully, yet so beautiful at the same time. Vader swore this young tomboy was not meant for royalty. Aside from her looks. Her attitude was far from royalty, but she presented herself as any Princess would, with grace and knowledge.

"Five more minutes…" She rolled over and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Vader let out a small chuckle.

"I give you five minutes every morning. It's about time you get up at your designated time."

"Mmm…I'll get up in a min'te." Vader shook his head and threw the covers off the frail form of the Princess. She let out a moan that would have been a scream of annoyance had she not been so tired.

"Five more minutes!" She tossed a pillow in the direction she believed her Master to be and, as expected, missed so horribly Vader would have laughed if it weren't so unlike him.

"Get up, Small One."

"Not small…" She rolled over again and glared at him. "Sleepy."

He smiled, though she couldn't see it, and sat on the edge of her bed. 'You're so much like her.' He placed a gloved hand on her forehead and started stroking her hair back.

"You really should get up now. We have a meeting with my own Master in a few hours."

This got Leia. Her eyes snapped open and sat upright so fast, she almost knocked Vader off the bed. "WHAT?! Ow…" She rubbed her temples. "Sat up too fast…"

"Yes. We have finally arrived back at the Death Star. The Emperor would like to meet you."

"I thought you hated him."

"Hush. You are not to speak of my feelings towards him. Understand?" She looked up, her big brown eyes so childishly sad he almost regretted the harsh tone he had used.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Then she stood up. "I s'posse I should get cleaned up." She stared at him, waiting. "Course, if I'm to do that, you've gotta leave." She grinned up at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There will be a gown waiting for you when you're done with your shower. I expect to see you in it." Vader very rarely chose what Leia was to wear, but she never complained when he did. He had some cute outfits that she really liked.

"Yes, Master." She smiled and closed the door when he left. She then undressed and stepped into one of the hottest showers she'd ever take.

Upon emerging, she found a red and black gown waiting for her. It was made of a heavier fabric and was filled with several intricate designs. The sleeves were long and flowy and ended in a diamond pattern, while the dress itself dropped a little below her knees. A pair of black pants that ended at her ankles and red shoes completed the outfit.

"Why couldn't it be white?" She whined. It was a pretty dress, she knew that, but white was the traditional Alderaanian royalty color and she really wanted to stick with that tradition. But she knew there was some sort of reason her Master chose this dress and so she was grateful.

Another knock sounded on her door and she went over to open it.

"Master! Hello!" Vader stepped into the room and a young woman in her mid-twenties followed. "Hello. My name is Leia Organa." Leia bowed, as she always did when meeting someone new.

"Hello, Dear. I'm here to do your hair and make-up." Leia looked up, inquisitively. She was not used to people not introducing themselves, but then she might as well get used to it as she was now residing with one of the most evil men in the galaxy. Introductions would be few and far inbetween.

The woman sat Leia down on the floor while she resided in a small chair. She then began running small brushes full of powder over the girl's face, using her fingers every now and then to smooth out lines. Thin pencils of black and red ran over her eyelids and lips.

Leia was just about to fall asleep when she was suddenly spun around and calloused hands started working their way through her hair. She felt knots being brushed out and winced once or twice, swearing that this woman was about to rip out some of her hair. Finally the rat's nest was brushed and Leia felt her hair being pulled into twin ponytails up at the top of her head.

"There, Mistress Leia. I'm all finished." Leia was mildly surprised at the new title (only droids had ever called her 'Mistress'. Everyone else on Alderaan called her 'Princess' or just 'Leia'.), but she didn't say anything. Instead she took the mirror the woman handed her and examined her new look.

Her eyes were outlined in black with a lighter shade of red dancing up to her eyebrows. Her lips were painted a deep red to match her dress. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with whatever the lady had doused on them. And her hair was wrapped on top of her head almost in a bun fashion, except there were strands hanging down to her shoulders.

She smiled. "It's pretty."

"I'm glad you think so, Mistress. Now, if I may." She bowed and took her leave.

"What do you think, Master?"

"I think you look lovely. Such a look is only fit for a beautiful Princess such as yourself."

Leia blushed lightly and her smile widened. "Thank you! Is your Master ready to see us?"

"Yes. Now listen, Little One. You will refer to the Emperor as Lord, Lord Palpatine, My Lord, or any other variation of the sort. You will not speak unless spoken to, remaining quiet at all times unless answering a question. And this is a time you must keep a strong hold on your anger. If he does or says something that displeases you, remain silent. Do not speak out. Do not act out. Just stand and pretend you did not hear or see whatever it was."

"Yes, Master. I will."

Leia was led aboard a large planet-like ship and she allowed her thoughts to trail off. What was the Emperor like? Her parents never had anything pleasant to say about him and now, even Vader, whom her parents also disliked, has insulted this so called Emperor.

She didn't get too long to think. Before she knew it, she was standing in a large room with almost nothing in it. A rather large chair was seated in the center of the room and a tall man stood next to it.

"Ah, Lord Vader. We had been expecting your arrival soon. You did not think to contact us beforehand." The tall man had a chilling voice that made Leia want to shiver. But she stood still and as tall as her small frame would allow.

Vader bowed and stood back up as straight as Leia had ever seen him. "Of course, Grand Moff Tarkin, I have no excuse for not contacting anyone. You know that."

"Stubborn, as always. Now what-"

"That's enough."

Tarkin's voice made Leia want to shiver. This new voice succeeded in the action. But she quickly composed herself and silently prayed no one had noticed.

"Is this not a meeting with my Apprentice's new Apprentice? One more word, Tarkin, and you will be excused."

"Yes, My Lord" So this frightening voice belonged to the Emperor.

The chair slowly swiveled around and Leia had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. The man she saw was definitely frightening in appearance, but she certainly wasn't expecting this broken, disfigured, brittle old man to be the cause of such pain and torment her parents had described. But then again, she was always aware the looks were the most deceiving thing one could come across. What he lacked in physical strength, he must have made up for in strength in the Force.

"Yes, child, looks are very deceiving." Was he reading her mind? The nerve of him! But Leia had promised to keep her mouth shut. And so she did. She also kept a firm hold on her thoughts. He won't be reading her mind so easily anymore!

"Come closer, will you?" Something told her she should remain put, but she obliged; after all, she owed it to her Master to obey what he had told her.

"Yes, such a pretty little girl." A hand reached out and stroked her cheek. Leia kept her composure, though on the inside she was seething. Something about this man (Aside from the fact that he was touching her, and no man was to touch her aside from her Master.) made her want to kill him. But she couldn't. Among other things, she wasn't powerful enough.

"So, Darth Vader decided to take you in and train you. How interesting." The semi-hooded man glanced from Leia to Vader and back again. "Why have you agreed to train with him? Surely a princess from Alderaan has no business with a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"If I may, My Lord, he saved me from a much worse fate. If not for my Master, I would be dead now, my body rotting with the rest of my family. He has earned my thanks; I owe him my life." Leia felt like maybe she had said too much, but she didn't care. She answered his question to the best of her ability and refrained from spitting on him. To her, this was a wonderful accomplishment!

"I see. Yes, Lord Vader, she will be perfect. You have my permission to train her." The hand that had remained on Leia's cheek now cupped her chin. Thin, almost velvety, skin against her soft, smooth skin. It made her want to shiver again.

"This will prove to be most entertaining." His thumb ran against her lips and then he let go. "You are dismissed." Vader bowed, as did Leia. But unlike Vader, Leia bolted out of the room as quickly as she could, not stopping until she reached the end of the hallway.

"How dare he touch me!" The girl waited for her Master to lead her to her newest sleeping quarters. She didn't say a word the rest of the day; she didn't even fill in her diary entry for the night.

All she thought about was the velvety skin that had touched her without her permission. And how she was going to punish him.

* * *

Yes, so little Leia doesn't like being touched...Understandable given the hell she's gone through. Once again, I'm starting to wonder if I should have made her older...And once again, I remind myself that it's too late now...Sigh...Oh well.

I really hate Palpatine...and writing him is a pain. In fact, writing Tarkin was a pain, too. It's hard for me to write characters I detest...Might be why Palpatine had an almost pedophilish basis to him...Heh, heh...Sorry!

So...please review and tell me what you think!! Good? Bad? Needs work?


	6. Obsession Leads to Kind Acts

Hello, once again! I really do like this story, but to be honest, it's not going the way I wanted it to...It's kind of cheesy and sappy...but, Leia is still young. She'll be more hardened once she gets older. Maybe...I dunno. Y'all have to tell me how you like it so far...

**ILDV**: Thank you very much.

So, here's the next installment of my fanficcy. This was a lot of fun to write. I think Nexus are sooo cute (Aside from their huuuge mouths...), so I didn't want Leia to kill the thing..Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! And YAY, Time skip!

* * *

"Keep your back straight. Lower your shoulders. Watch out for the…arrow…" Vader shook his head as a sharp arrow plunged itself right into the seven-year-old's left leg. Leia yanked the arrow out as quickly as she could, tore a piece of fabric from her sleeve and wrapped the wound. She then got right back up and began rerunning the insane course her Master had set up for her.

She dropped to the ground, rolled, and got right back up, avoiding another arrow. She had run this course many times before, but her Master always changed the location of the traps, so she had to rely her instincts to guide her.

"WHOA!" Leia's eyes widened and she reached out for some sort of rope, but it was too late. She plunged straight down the giant hole in the ground. "Damn it!" She glanced up and her eyes widened even more. "Master, you've GOT to be kidding me!" She stared right into the four beady black eyes of a full grown nexu.

The feline let out a low growl and charged for Leia. She jumped to the side, tripped over a tree root, and fell, tumbling to the ground. Another leap from the creature and it had Leia pinned to the ground. Sharp claws dug into her pale skin. She let out a yelp of pain and struggled to free her legs. She managed to get one leg free and thrust it right into the nexu's hind leg. It growled and its wide mouth plunged down towards Leia's face.

She jerked her arm free, ripping her sleeve and arm badly, was lucky enough to find a stick, and jammed it into the creature's front left eye, causing it to jump up and howl in pain. Leia took this opportunity to leap onto its back and, with all the strength she could muster, she threw herself upwards, grabbing onto the side of the hole. She pulled herself up and ran until she found a tree. She climbed up it as fast as she could, just barely reaching the top before the nexu had a chance to bite her leg.

Leia glanced at the ground, a good twenty or so feet below her. She was lucky enough that the tree was too thin for the nexu to climb and too think for it to knock it straight down.

'What to do..? What to do?' She winced as the creature leapt up, slamming its large body against the tree. 'Damn it! What should I do? I don't have any weapons to fight…it..with…THAT'S IT!"

She grinned mischievously, grabbing a few limbs from the tree. She gently bent the limbs, testing each one's flexibility. Finally, she found a thicker branch that bent just fine but didn't break. She then pulled the rubber band out of her hair, her long locks cascading around her small form. She bit into the band, snapping it, and tied the ends to the ends of the branch. Slinging her makeshift bow onto her back, she grabbed another thick branch, snapped it off, and examined it.

"Mmm…this'll do." She smirked, and using her teeth, she began sharpening the edge of the stick. She poked it and, deciding it was sharp enough, she pulled off her bow, placed the arrow in it and waited.

"Here, kitty, kitty. Come on, sweetie." Leia waited until the beast was in a pouncing pose and raised her bow. She aimed and right as it leapt again, she fired, snagging the creature right through its front leg. It yelped, landing hard on the ground, and Leia raised her bow again. She grabbed a smaller stick, poised, and fired, hitting its head, but not piercing it. She continued attacking the nexu until it ran off, tail between its legs and whimpering.

She sighed in relief and flopped down on the branch. "I'm glad it got the hint. I really didn't wanna kill it. But holy crap, Master, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you'd be able to handle yourself. And you did, just fine, in fact." Leia nearly fell off her branch at the sound of her Master's voice.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! Grr! Warn me next time you decide to add vicious beasts into the training exercise!" Leia jumped from branch to branch before swinging off the last one and landing perfectly on the ground. She then stood up, braced herself, and kicked Vader promptly in the shin. "Meany!"

"If I warned you, you'd be expecting it. If you ever got into a serious situation like this, you wouldn't know it was coming. So why should I give you a heads up now?"

"Because, this is training! And I didn't have anything to defend myself with!"

"No, but you made good use of your environment, just as I'd hoped."

She growled and gave Vader a fiery glare.

"I could have been killed."

"I wouldn't let that happen, Little One." Leia smiled. Despite still being angry with her Master, the soft tone he always used with her never failed to fill her with joy. She was special. And she took great pride in that.

"So, are we done with today's training? Or…" she asked tentatively. After her run in with the nexu, she desperately hoped she could call it a day. But knowing her Master, he'd have her run the course again. So it was always better to ask than assume.

"I think one more lap around the course, this time, avoiding the gaping hole in the ground, and another three sets of push-ups and sit-ups will do. Then you may rest." Leia wanted to complain, she was very close to it. But she knew if she did, he'd add more. So she shut up, gave him another frown, and did as he said.

Finally, she was able to relax. The large, meant for three people, Jacuzzi-like bathtub was filled with scalding hot water. She had already showered, cleaning herself off, and now she was plopped in the tub, head against a floaty and eyes closed. She had filled the tub with a sort of cream like substance that Vader had given her for her seventh birthday. It was meant to help one relax and Leia had to admit, it worked really well. All of her sore joints felt like they were being massaged into numbness (a good numbness, of course.).

She was just changing into her sleep clothes when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hang on! I'm changing!" She slipped the pants on, tied them, and put on a pair of sleep shoes. She then pressed the button that allowed her door to slide open. She was not in the least bit surprised to see her Master standing there. He usually came to wish her good night, but this was a tad early.

"Hello, Master. Do you need something?"

"I'm only here to inform you that I have a meeting later tomorrow. Your training will be cut short. After training, you will focus on your studies."

"Aww, Master! Can't I go with you?"

"No, Little One, you must stay here."

"Pleeeaaasse?" Leia clasped her hands together under her chin, poked out her bottom lip, and opened her eyes as wide as possible, forcing small crocodile tears to form. Needless to say, Leia was very good at pouting. She was simply adorable, irresistibly so. Vader always found it difficult to deny her when she pouted.

So, as Leia expected, he sighed. "If you really want to, you may come. But I honestly do not see what you find entertaining about the meetings I attend."

In truth, Leia found the meetings very boring. She adored debate meetings, but those were very rare. Ones such as the one tomorrow, where a simple matter was discussed and agreed upon, were very boring indeed. Leia just liked being around her Master.

"Yippy! Thank you, Master!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist. This always made him a tad bit uncomfortable, seeing as he hadn't a clue on how to react. But at the same time, he secretly liked the physical contact the girl made with him.

"Now get to bed, Little One. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes sir!" She mock saluted and bounced over to her bed. She sandwiched herself between the mattress and her huge comforter, her smile as wide as a Cheshire cat. "'Night, Master!"

"Good night." He turned, closing the door behind him, and headed off to his own room.

-

Leia awoke with a start. Her breaths came out short and ragged. Sweat drenched her and her covers. She didn't even have to glance at the clock to know it was early morning.

Remembering the nightmare, she hugged her knees close to her and allowed the tears to flow silently.

It started out like most of her nightmares, a remembrance of that fateful day two years ago, but then it took a detour. For some reason, her nightmare introduced a new player, one she wasn't familiar with. She squinted her eyes shut and tried desperately to recall the unknown figure. He hadn't hurt her, in fact, just the opposite. He tried to help her. And she didn't like. Only her Master was allowed to help her. But what had he looked like?

He hadn't been wearing a hood or anything else that would obscure his appearance. She vaguely remembered bright blue eyes. They were beautiful, unnaturally blue, almost glowing. She could recall that his hair just barely touched his shoulders, but whether it was sandy blonde or a light brown, she couldn't tell. She knew it was a lighter color, but nothing specific. He was dressed in robes of a light sandy color, with a dark belt tying around his waist. Beyond that, though, she was at a loss.

Why was this boy in her dreams? Who was he? She didn't know anyone matching that appearance. It unnerved her that he showed up. And he didn't even introduce himself! Or maybe he did and she just didn't remember…

Oh well. There was nothing she could do now. But it did irk her that she hadn't a clue about her mysterious dream boy.

She sniffled, wiped her tears away, and flopped back down, yanking the covers up to her chin. She doubted she'd get back to sleep, but it was worth a try. And she was pleasantly surprised when her brain finally allowed her the rest she needed.

-

"It's time for you to wake up, my Apprentice." Vader once again found himself wanting to laugh at the sprawled out Princess before him. Two years and no improvement. He could almost bet Credits that she kicked in her sleep.

"Dun wanna," she murmured.

Vader sighed softly. He really hated doing this, but she knew if she didn't wake up the first time, he'd do it. So he grabbed the large bucket that sat at his feet, lifted it up, and proceeded to pour ice cold water all over the girl who so vehemently refused to wake up. Her screech rang through the entire castle-like building they had been residing in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shivers racked her body and her hands ran themselves up and down her arms in hopes of warming her up.

"You knew perfectly well that I'd do this. I've done it every morning you've argued with me; this is no different."

"And every morning I YELL AT YOU! WHY do you CONTINUE dumping FREEZING COLD water ON ME?!" She coughed lightly; screaming was hard work on her throat.

"If you would wake up the first time I asked, I wouldn't have to resort to this." Leia growled, knowing that on some twisted level, he was right.

"Okay, okay, I'm definitely up now…I'll get ready." She pulled herself out of bed and rang some of the water out of her sleep shirt. "YOU are fixing my bed! Got it?"

"I'll have someone in here as soon as we begin our lesson. Your bed will be good as new tonight." And with that, he was gone.

Leia sighed and began changing into one of her battle outfits. Why was her Master so cruel? Dumping water on her like that. And icy water, no less!

No more than fifteen minutes later and she was out stretching. Her arms and legs still ached from the nexu's claws, but she forced the pain to the back of her mind. Once she finished her stretches, she began the basic exercises of sit-ups, push-ups, jumping-jacks, etc. Then she began running her course, being exceptionally careful about possible holes in the ground. She certainly didn't need another run in with a wild creature that might eat her.

Around mid-afternoon, Vader finally stopped her on her course.

"Training is done today. Go clean up and meet me back in the main room."

"Yes, Master." She bowed and headed off to take a looong, much needed shower.

A good thirty minutes later, Leia and Vader were both situated in a large Landspeeder with some uniformed man driving them. There were a few other people in uniform wondering around with one or two Stormtroopers that made Leia very uncomfortable. Anger pulsed from her in waves felt by all those in the vehicle.

"Calm yourself, Child. They mean you no harm."

"I know that, Master, but I hate them. I can't help it."

"You can. You just don't want to. And that's okay. Your anger can be very useful in the future. But as of now, it serves no purpose."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Don't be sorry, Little One. Harness your anger. Keep a hold on it for now and concentrate it into your training."

She nodded. "Master, what else do you have planned for my training? You can't expect me to only run that course, day after day. I must be allowed to begin combat training soon."

"Yes, soon enough. Tomorrow was to be spent studying. The next day, you'd warm up, run the course, and then I was going to begin hand-to-hand combat."

"Who will I be practicing with?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was going to have a couple people test you, just to see where you stand, and then we'd work from there."

"That sounds good, Master." She smiled at him, her excitement growing. She'd done nothing but study for the first year she was with him. She was fluent in Ewokese, Shyriiwook, and Bandyaar. And even now, she was learning little bits of other languages. Vader did not expect her to become fluent in them; he just wanted her to be able to understand basics, just in case the need arose.

The second year, she began basic exercises, just to get used to working out. Then she began running obstacle courses, the easy ones that didn't involve arrows being shot at her randomly and wild creatures appearing in covered up holes in the ground. And now she runs those courses with the above mentioned traps.

She had been waiting so long to be able to fight hand-to-hand and even with weapons. Though this excited her, what she REALLY wanted to do was start training in the Force. But Vader insisted upon waiting. And so she would.

"So, what exactly is this meeting about?"

"A Squib has challenged his bonds to slavery, claiming that he has served his master long enough. The Emperor decided to send me to resolve the issue. Apparently, I can be very persuasive."

"Yes, Master, you are persuasive. I think this will prove to be very interesting to watch. Is there anything we can do for the poor little Squib?"

"Nothing I particularly want to do."

"Aww, come on, Master. No one should be enslaved unless they really want to be. If he wants his freedom, can't we grant it to him?"

"If we grant one Squib freedom, they'll all want it. It's best to just leave him where he is."

"If you say so, Master. But I think it'd be rewarding for the Empire if we helped him out."

Vader sighed. "You have a lot to learn, Young One."

"Ah, what do you mean by that? Am I not competent enough to have my own opinions? I disagree with slavery. I don't think people should be forced into it. If one bets his freedom and looses, it's his own fault. But if he's born into slavery and wants out, he should be allowed out."

"You have a very strong view on this, don't you?"

"Yes, well, I had a few friends who were slaves. I didn't know them that well, but I knew they were treated badly. And my best friend Winter would have been a slave if my father hadn't taken her in."

"I see. Well, as much as I'd like to help them, for your sake only, I'm not here to free slaves. We have anti-slavery laws, but we can not enforce them on every planet. Each planet has its own ruling system; those that regulate the laws should be the ones to prevent slavery."

"But they're obviously not doing that! If no one takes a stand, then nothing will ever change! We could be the example. Think about it. Those that rule being shown up by a seven-year-old girl. They'd hate it! They'd start enforcing what they should have enforced long ago."

"Once again, you have a lot to learn. Things don't work that way. They won't care. All they'll think is one more slave set free. If anything, they might agree with slavery even more."

"But they might not! We must try!"

"No. Hush, now. This discussion is over."

"It's just over because you can't refute my opinions. You know I'm right; you just don't want to get involved. Give me a logical reason as to why we can not help them and I'll agree with you!"

Vader turned to stare at Leia straight on. He was well aware of everyone in the Speeder, aside from the driver, staring at them. They were all curious as to how he'd respond to this CHILD arguing with him. No one ever dared speak like this to Darth Vader.

"I have nothing to say that could convince you otherwise. You are very stubborn and, even if I did have a logical reason, you'd still continue this debate. I know you, Child. You love debates and you love winning them even more. You'd never allow yourself to be swayed into believing something you so vehemently disagree with."

Leia smiled as if she had won. "How right you are, Master. I shall let this one go; by no means did you win, but I'll refrain from arguing. I hate slavery and you don't care one way or another."

Vader refused to show it, but anger burned deep within him. He truly detested slavery, but there really wasn't anything he could do. Leia was young, idealistic. Once one has lived as long as Vader, they start to realize that you can not change anything. The anti-slavery laws were his idea, after all, and we see how well they hold up.

Finally, the long silence could be ended. They arrived at a grassy field; beautiful flowers were sporadically located along the hills of this massive meadow. Leia stared in wonder at the huge circular dome that resided about sixty feet in the air. It was held up only by a thin pole situated in the very center of the field.

"Wow! It's beautiful here!"

"Yes. This is where the meeting shall take place."

"How do we get in?"

"The pole holding the dome up also acts as a transporter."

So the two started off towards the pole, Stormtroopers and officers following close behind. They reached it and just as Vader had said, a button was pressed and they were transported right inside the dome. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Whoever owned this place sure loved flowers, though.

"Ah, welcome, Lord Vader, Stormtroopers." A thin Twi'lek woman no more than twenty bowed. Her long violet gown flowed gracefully to the floor and followed her movements. Her green lekku twitched in curiosity upon glancing at Leia. "And how shall I address the young girl?"

Leia glanced at her Master. She knew she shouldn't reveal her identity to everyone she met. But, truth be told, she hasn't had to introduce herself since that woman two years ago who did her hair. No one had ever bothered asking. Or they'd just call her 'kid' or 'Lady', depending on who was addressing her. In the six meetings Leia had attended, not one person ever bothered asking who she was.

"Just call her Lady Vader." Leia was thankful her Master had spoken up. She stared the woman straight in the eyes and bowed slightly. She could hardly suppress the smile that tugged at her lips.

'Lady Vader.' That was her new name, for now anyways. She liked it.

"Yes, Lord Vader. This way, please." She straightened and began a rather graceful walk down the main hall. Leia was slightly envious of the Twi'lek's grace. She leaned close to her Master and whispered as quietly as she could.

"Master, when we get back, could we incorporate etiquette into my lessons?"

"I had intended to begin lessons later, but we may start early if you wish."

"Thank you."

They eventually reached a large room with the longest table Leia had ever seen. Seated at this table were various people consisting of four humans, two Squibs (one had silvery fur and the other was a deep red), a Rodian, and several Stormtroopers (some seated, some standing). Leia glowered at the troopers, but otherwise remained silent.

"May I introduce to you Lord Vader and his consort Lady Vader, as well as General Gavin and Captain Lunmi." The Twi'lek bowed and glanced at one of the humans with dark brown hair. He waved his hand in dismissal and she promptly left. Leia took a seat by her Master and prepared for a long and boring meeting that she knew would somehow end with her upset.

'I should have stayed home…' Nothing in her poise gave away her true thoughts, but Vader knew what she was thinking.

"Just be patient, Little One." A large gloved hand plopped itself on Leia's head, patting it in the same fashion one would pet their dog. Leia nodded and kept herself alert.

"Shall we begin, Lord Vader?"

"Yes. So it is my understanding that a Squib has challenged his slave bonds."

"Exactly. It has no right. It's my slave. I'll set it free if I-" The man didn't even bother using gender pronouns. This made Leia fume.

"I deserve my freedom! I have served this man and his family long enough!" Leia was surprised to find that the voice that came from the red Squib was in fact female.

"Hush, slave! Trash does not speak during meetings with Lord Vader in them!" Leia bit her tongue to keep from yelling at the man. She didn't care for the personal well being of this particular creature, but she believed no one should be spoken to like that unless they specifically deserved it. And this Squib had done nothing to deserve such a harsh tone.

"See, it doesn't even listen to its master!" Leia's eyes snapped over to an older looking woman. "You must specify to this worthless being that we are above it. We own it. It obeys us."

Vader was mildly surprised. In almost seven years he hadn't felt the horrid surging of the vile thing known as a headache. But now, now his head pulsed in aggravation.

"And who might you be?" Vader's voice sounded almost tired to Leia.

"I also own this Squib. I am Pressy Melco-"

"Not you. The silver Squib. Who are you?" Leia giggled lightly at the woman's indignant look, and then shut up immediately at the look Vader gave her.

"I'm Keela, Emmer's brother. I'm mostly here for moral support. She asked me to come." His voice was shaky, and yet calm at the same time. He sounded both confident and humble.

"I see. How do your owners treat you?"

"They mostly have us do work around the hut. But if you've ever met these two, you'd know that that's more work than one would ever like to do." The woman (Pressy was it?) looked as though she was going to hit him. "But we do have other chores."

"They're abusive! They've left rope marks from tying up our youngest brother! My hand was slammed into the furnace once because I left the food on too long! They're wretched people! And I demand to be released from them!" Emmer shook violently, but Leia couldn't tell if it was from anger or adrenalin.

The next part of the meeting went by so fast Leia could barely separate one event from another. She remembered one of the Squibs being hit, the other biting, and Vader using the Force to stop the fight. Leia, too, played her part in scolding the owners and, being as manipulative as she hadn't realized she was, she got them to admit to all the horrible things the did to the young Squibs.

In the end, the Squib was given another year to work for the family and then she could be released. Her brother, who hadn't been asking for freedom in the first place, got two years before release. And their youngest brother, from which Leia could gather was only six, was released immediately. The woman and her husband were declared unfit to own slaves and, unless they cleaned up their act in the next two years, they were not to be allowed anymore slaves.

Emmer, trying to contain her excitement, hugged Leia. Of course, it was more like a squeeze, but Leia was pleased she could help the Squibs out. So she hugged back.

"Now, you three take care of yourselves, okay. Best of luck!" Leia addressed them as though their younger brother was there with them.

"Yes, Lady Vader. Thank you ever so much for your help. Your kindness will be forever remembered. As will yours, Lord Vader." Emmer bowed her thanks and stepped back over to her owner.

Leia ran over to her own Master and hugged him tightly around the waist. "See Master? Oh, the difference we've made in their lives!"

"It's all thanks to you, Young One." Leia shook her head fiercely.

"No, it was you! If not for you, they'd still be in captivity for the rest of their lives."

"Yes, but you convinced me it was worth it to aid them." Leia's smile widened and she snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you, Master." She let go and the two began their long journey home. Leia knew she couldn't help everyone in the universe now, but she was very glad to have been able to release the Squibs. Maybe one day she could help everyone.

Maybe.

* * *

So, what do you think? I think it's kind of cheesy and sappy. I don't know how much I like it, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that you guys like it. So you have to tell me what you think, okay? (Hinthintcoughcoughnudgenudgereview...)


	7. Praise Leads to Need

Hello, again! I was kind of nervous last chapter. It took a while to get some reviews; I wasn't sure if anyone liked the last chapter...I hope y'all did. I don't want to disappoint anyone...

Well, I have decided what I'm going to do with this. Sort of. It's kind of a covert incest thing. Pretty much, Vader is replacing Padme with Leia. It's not entirely obvious yet, but will be played out later. (It is, however, hinted at in this chapter...) It will be a focused on plotline. So I'm going to warn people now. If incest, especially the touchy subject of father-daughter incest, bothers you, go a head and stop reading this. I don't think their relationship will go too far because that's not something I enjoy writing. Only when it's necessary. But it will be mentioned...(If you have no qualms, PLEASE continue reading this! I need all the support I can get...)

Also, this is most definitely an Alternate Universe. In my fic, Anakin had his limbs hacked off in RotS, but he was never exposed to the lava. The respirator is there because it's cool and Palpatine though it might come in handy. And I've already mentioned it, so I can't remove it now...Sorry about this explanation; to be honest, I just thought of it a few days ago. If anyone wants an elaboration, I'll be glad to explain.

**Brian:**Oh don't worry. Luke will make a memorable appearance. I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to do with him afterwards, but he'll appear and there will be adorable crushes. That's already planned. As for your question, I did realize you have a point. And my brain came up with an explanation. I never liked that Ani got burned anyways, so up there is my little explanation. So he's still as cute as he was in RotS (before the end.) (Only, he's older.) Hehehe!

**ILDV**: Yes she is, isn't she? She looks like her mom and acts like her dad. Well, she's got the temper of her father. Heh heh...

* * *

Eight-year-old Leia concentrated with everything she had. Her legs were crossed and her mind was focused on the boulder in front of her. It slowly began to rise into the air before it crashed right back down. Leia breathed deeply.

"Very good. Keep trying. Eventually you will be able to lift the boulder and crush it."

"Yeah, but when? I don't know if I'm cut out for this…After all, we've been working on lifting this same rock for five days. I've made no progress."

"That's not true, Little One. When you first began, you were unable to even make the boulder shake. Now, you are able to lift it two and a half feet off the ground."

"Two and a half. Wow, such a huge distance. I'm so amazing…" Leia rolled her eyes and gave her Master a sardonic look.

"Leia, you're never going to get anywhere with that attitude. You just-"

"Did you just call me by my name…?" Leia's head was cocked to the side. This was the first time in the three years he's known her that he ever even hinted at knowing her name. Of course he knew it, but he never used it.

"Yes, I did." Without skipping a beat, he continued, "The Force is something you must train at. You won't be good at it within the first few days. Not even I accomplished that."

"Hmm…How long did it take you?"

Vader thought a moment. It had been so long since he reminisced about his childhood. "I got a hold of the Force within a month or so of my training. But it took me years to perfect it."

"Well, I've been meditating for several months now. I know we just started actual Force training, you know, moving things and what not. But still, I've been at this for a while and I suck at it."

"You always were a slow learner…" Vader mumbled. Leia nodded before she realized exactly what her Master had said. She let out an indignant 'Humph' and glared.

"I am not slow!" She folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"I never said you were slow. Just that you learn slowly." And before Leia could say anything else, Vader added, "Now, imagine a Stormtrooper standing in place of the stone."

Leia's eyes narrowed as she nodded.

"He's one of the men from that day. Remember him clearly. He's the one who violated your mother. He would have done the same to you. He killed her. He…" Vader needed not say anymore than that. The boulder was a good twenty feet in the air and cracking. Pieces of it flew in every direction. The grass, too, shook with the fury of an invisible storm. A power matched only by the one from that day was eminent. Leia was surrounded by it, pulses radiating off her.

Finally, the stone bust into several million tiny pieces.

"So, you are capable of making progress after all." The words were harsh, but the tone was adoring. Leia was worn out; that took a lot out of her. But she smiled none the less, proud of what she was able to do.

"I did well, Master?"

"Much better than that, Little One. I'm very proud of you." Her smile widened.

"I'm glad I was able to please you."

"You always please me, Child. Now, would you like to rest?"

She wanted to, but after that last praise, Leia felt she had to practice more. After all, he was proud of her. Best not to possibly disappoint him by quitting right when she was making progress.

"No, that's okay, Master. I can keep practicing."

"Don't wear yourself out. If you pass out, you won't be able to train at all. Stop if you are tired."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just gotta catch my breath."

She rested a minute and then, concentrating extremely hard, she levitated another boulder in front of her.

Their training continued until Leia's small, frail body gave out. Vader knew she was pushing herself too hard, but he also knew there was no point in stopping her. She'd only continue to practice in her own room.

Vader carried the girl back to her headquarters and placed her under the covers. He filled a glass with water and left her to dreamland.

-

Leia woke up the next morning a stretched herself out as far as she could. She blinked and glanced around.

'When did I get to my room…? Did Master bring me here?'

She threw the covers off, took a long shower, and proceeded to wander around the building.

'I'm hungry…' She turned a corner and kept walking. By now, she had gotten used to this building. They moved to a different planet every so often, but had stayed here on Naboo for the months she had practiced Force training. It was calm and peaceful. And her Master seemed enthralled by it.

Finally, she reached the kitchen. There wasn't much food here; apparently, it hadn't been occupied for years. But her Master had stocked up on just enough for the two of them. And if they ever ran out, Leia had become quite the hunter in the past year.

She raided the cabinets in search for something to quell her hunger. She was really glad they were the only ones here. Of course, others resided on Naboo, but they were far from civilization. She was mostly glad for the lack of Stormtroopers. Their mere presence irritated her. It took all of her concentration to keep from killing them all on sight.

She settled for some type of meat and a few loaves of bread. Sitting down on the floor, she began eating her meal.

'Master's been acting really strange lately. He's been, I dunno, almost jumpy, I guess. No, not jumpy. Nostalgic would better describe it. He stares off into the distance sometimes. Like he's in his own little world. Forgetting me, sometimes…I don't like that. He can't forget me. I won't let him…'

"You have nothing to fear, Little One. I couldn't forget you if I tried."

"Wah! Don't do that! My thoughts are personal! Don't invade them!"

"I didn't. You projected them to me."

"I did…? How?"

"You've been curious for some time, haven't you? Because of your natural ability in the Force and your strong desire to know, your thoughts were projected to me."

"Oh…That's interesting…So, will you answer my question?" Vader sometimes wondered if the girl was ADD.

"And what exactly would that be? So far, all I've gotten are ramblings."

"Well, what are you thinking of when you zone out?"

Vader turned his gaze on her. Oh, how he wished to tell her. But he couldn't. How would she react? And more, could she ever forgive him?

"That is something you will learn later when you're old enough."

"Master, I'm old enough now. What could you possibly be thinking of that I'd have to wait to learn?"

"You will know soon enough."

"Why did I even bother asking?" Leia stood and regarded her Master with both respect and annoyance. "We gonna train now?"

"If you're ready."

"Yes. Master, may we work on Lightsaber training? It's been a while since I practiced; I don't want to forget anything."

Vader nodded and led her back out into the field. Leia pulled her hilt off its place on her belt and activated it. A bright violet light emitted from it. Vader activated his red blade and the two began sparring.

As usual, the saber battled evolved into an all out fight. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat as well Force battles. Leia usually had to switch back to combat; she hadn't quite gotten the hang of the Force. She could do minuscule things such as tossing pebbles at her Master, but even that wore her out.

Night fell and the two still fought. Vader fought just a little above her ability. He didn't want to completely demolish her, but he didn't dare go easy on her.

She got a few kicks in before reactivating her blade and slashing at his abdomen. He dodged and knocked the hilt right out of her hand, pointing his own blade directly at her throat.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." She gasped for air. Vader considered poking the blade right at her throat. Just to let her know what it felt like. But he didn't. He knew she could handle the pain and he knew she would still be fully devoted to him. However, truth be told, he didn't want to cause her pain.

"Leia, be strong. I'm about to do something you may not like. But understand, I'm doing this so you will work harder. In a real situation, your opponent would not let you live with a simple 'I surrender.'" He really hated what he was going to do, but it was necessary.

The blade touched her throat and skin sizzled. Leia winced at the pain and bit down hard on her bottom lip as her Master pushed it deeper in. She was determined not to scream. He made a quick sweep down, cutting shallowly into her stomach. Her eyes closed and tears threatened to fall. Vader deactivated his blade and hooked the hilt to his belt.

"It stings, Master. Real bad." She glanced up at him and saw that he was already heading back to their home. 'Why'd he just leave me?' Leia sniffled and forced herself to stand. Her abdomen hurt really badly; this was definitely worse than any creature's claws. But she pushed through, determined to live up to his standards. And that meant ignoring the pain she felt.

She glared at his back and ran towards him at full speed. Activating her saber, she jumped and aimed right for his shoulder. He turned, grabbed the blade, and tossed it right out of her hand. His arms wrapped around her and within seconds, the anger she felt was gone. Her kind, caring Master was back. And he was holding her.

"Still can't surprise you, can I?" Her eyes closed in peaceful exhaustion.

"It'll take time."

With eyes closed and serene smile, she looked just like Her. Vader could see Her perfectly, reflected in the small child's appearance. But she was no longer as small as she once was. And she would always be growing.

But he mustn't think that. He'd be just like those troopers. And he'd never allow that. She was his Apprentice. Only this and nothing more.

-

_A woman with brilliant__ brown eyes and long curly hair sat staring into a star filled sky. She held the hand of a small girl no more than three. The girl was the spitting image of the woman, bright brown eyes and long brown hair. The girl had her thumb in her mouth and she stared at the woman. Her thumb popped out long enough to ask one question:_

"_Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?"_

"_I'm not sure, Sweetie. He has to do something very important for some people."_

"_What's im-pohr-tant?"_

"_It means special." The woman knew this wasn't exactly correct, but how else was she to describe the word to a child? "He'll be back as soon as he can."_

"_Is he gon' miss din-din tomorrow?" The woman smiled and turned her eyes on the child._

"_I don't know. He might."_

"_I miss him."_

"_Me, too, Sweetheart. Me, too."_

_The two continued staring at the sky._

Leia's eyes snapped open and she realized she had been crying.

'What a strange dream…Who were those two?" She knew the girl looked like her, but she didn't want to think that. That woman definitely wasn't her mother; at least, it wasn't Breha Organa. But she was familiar. Leia recognized her eyes. They were sad, but they weren't the sad eyes she remembered from that face…

Try as she might, Leia could not fall back asleep. She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning and telling herself to sleep. But morning came and she hadn't slept since that dream.

She continued to lie in bed, even as the sun rose. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want her Master to still be angry with her. Eventually, she threw the covers off and lifted her night shirt just enough to run her fingers over the wound from the saber. She winced. The wound was still fresh and it still stung.

But he had done that to make her work harder. He was right, too. If someone had attacked them, they'd do much worse to her. She'd be completely vulnerable. She was useless.

Her fists clenched at that thought. Not only would she be unable to protect herself, she'd be worse than useless to her Master. She may even become a distraction. And she'd rather die than be responsible for bringing harm to her Master.

Leia stood up and pulled on a raggedy pair of pants and a tank top type shirt. She dashed outside as fast as she could, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She quickly stretched and dashed around the obstacle course.

Half way down the trail, she spotted a large creature. Actually, she more felt its presence than saw it. Without hesitation, she activated her saber and slashed at it. Blood splurted and an arm hit the ground. A loud howl erupted from the creature and it lunged back at Leia. She jumped out of its way and hit the ground in a roll. She threw her legs forward and knocked it down. Propelling herself back up, she sliced through the creature's abdomen and allowed herself to be bathed in its sticky life-force.

Wiping blood from her face, she made a quick turn and got back on the trail. Her anger drove her on and she ran for hours. She occasionally fought creatures that were purposefully lured here for the sake of her training and she constantly dodged arrows and other traps.

She eventually tired of running and decided now was a good time to practice her Force training. She found a secluded area and though of her Master. He was kind to her, caring. He always looked out for her. He pushed her just enough to improve her abilities, but never so much that she couldn't handle it.

Leia opened her eyes and was mildly shocked to find several sticks and pebbles levitating around her. She smiled and continued her thoughts of the one who cared for her.

Several hours later, she was pleased to say she had definitely improved. She activated her saber and began sparing with the trees. Sure, they couldn't fight back, but they were great for practicing offensive and defensive moves.

"I'll get better, Master! I will. You will not be disappointed in me. Never!" She attacked the tree with all the strength she could muster.

"You seem to have improved already, Child."

"Master!" Leia stopped and deactivated her saber. She stared at him solemnly. "I'm sorry about last night."

"What's to be sorry about?"

"You haven't even fought to your fullest potential and I still lost to you. Horribly. I'm sorry."

"Do not fret over such minor complications. I do not expect you to learn all this in one night and I certainly don't expect you to perfect it. Take your time in all this."

"Yes, Master."

A black gloved hand draped over her head and stroked her hair.

"I am very proud of you, Leia. You have improved greatly since I first began your training."

Tears burned at her eyes, but they were not sad tears. They were not necessarily happy, either. Leia didn't know what she felt, but she didn't mind it.

She was, one could argue, content.

* * *

Now, let me explain a few things. Because I don't know when I'll get to them in the fic. Neither one knows that Leia is Padme's and Anakin's kid. The dream was Vader's **subconscious**showing him what could have been. He subconsciously knows. The Force would make it quite apparent. But he refuses to acknowledge this because of what could have been. He has a strong attachment to Leia because she reminds him so much of Padme. What he wanted to tell her was why he liked Naboo so much. That it was his wife's home. He wasn't going to say anything about her being Leia's mother.

Eventually, Vader will realize that he can't run from the truth forever. He will tell Leia, just not now. (Heh, maybe...) I'm still working out the kinks, so if anyone has any suggestions, they are very much welcomed.

And if any Han fans want to see him here, speak up. So far, I haven't a clue on how to incorporate him in this little fic. I adore Han, but he has a personality that aggrivates Leia. And since she's sort of evil, killing him wouldn't be much of a chore. So I don't know what to do about him...


End file.
